The End
by weirdo1984
Summary: Willow, Spike and Xander go to L.A to help stop Wolfram and Hart, Darla and Dru
1. Chapter 1

Title: The End

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W and S/X

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow, Spike and Xander go to L.A to help stop Wolfram and Hart, Darla and Dru

Warnings/Spoilers:

Chapter 1

Willow, Xander and Spike pulled up to Angel's hotel shortly after eight pm. Angel and Cordelia had called and asked them for their help to defeat Wolfram and Hart. The three agreed immediately, but Buffy had to stay in Sunny Dale to do the slaying.

"Hello?" Willow called when no answer came she walked over to Cordelia's desk. "Cordy had a vision."

"Ok why don't you show Spike and I to our room then we can unpack." Xander suggested.

"Sure," Willow said grabbing her bag and walking up the stairs.

The redhead gave Spike and Xander the only other room other then Angel's that had heavy curtains. Xander and Spike started dating almost a year ago, soon after Spike had come to the gang telling them he couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

The three headed back downstairs after they got settled in. they had just sat down in the lobby when Angel and Cordelia walked in.

"Hi." Willow said standing and walking over to her friends.

"Willow!" Cordelia smiled and hugged the redhead.

"Hello Willow, Xander, Spike." Angel greeted and hugged the redhead.

"Peaches." Spike replied.

"So why don't you get us up to speed." Willow said.

"Why don't we order some food and then we'll get into it." Cordelia recommended.

"Sounds like a plan." Xander replied.

An hour later the five friends were sitting around eating pizza.

"So what's going on?" Spike asked sipping on his blood.

"Well you guys know about Wolfram and Hart." Cordy started.

The three Sunny Dale people nodded.

"Well they have been trying to get rid of us for awhile." Cordy continued, "But since they haven't had any luck with that they have started to go after our clients. In the last two months we have lost three clients."

"What do you mean lost?" Willow questioned.

"They have been killed." Angel answered, "But not by the demons they hired us for. They have been beaten and stabbed."

"Oh God," Xander said.

"They know how important our clients are to us. We might not know them well, but we are responsible for them." Cordelia replied.

"I'm so sorry." Willow stated.

"There is more." Angel said.

"What?" Spike asked.

Angel looked at Cordelia uncomfortable.

"They brought Darla back." Angel said.

"What?" Xander asked his voice cracked.

"How?" Willow asked.

"They know some really powerful demons. She was brought back human but she was sick again with syphilis. She wanted me to turn her but I refused. Wolfram and Hart wanted to make sure she was around to help and found Dru, and she turned her." Angel explained.

"Oh great we have to deal with the law firm your sire and that bloody loon?" Spike asked.

"Yeah," Cordelia nodded. "I'm sorry." She looked at Willow and Xander.

"How do we stop them?" Willow asked.

"We need to find out what they are planning. We were hoping that you could get into their system and see what they have going on." Angel replied.

"Of course," Willow nodded.

"It's late why don't we all try and get some sleep and start tomorrow." Cordelia suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good." Xander yawned.

"The pouf and I will do a quick patrol." Spike said standing he could use a good fight.

"Ok be careful." Xander said and kissed the blonde.

"I will, get some sleep." Spike instructed.

"Night Angel," Willow said.

"Good night." Angel replied and he and Spike left the hotel.

"You ok Xan?" Willow asked as they walked upstairs.

"I can't believe they brought that bitch back." Xander said angrily.

"We'll kill her again." Willow stated.

"I know." Xander replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Willow was on the computer working on getting into the law firms files. She was having a lot more problems with it then she thought she would. Everything was encrypted, and she was having no luck un-encrypting them.

"I made you some toast." Angel said walking into the room.

"Thank you." Willow smiled.

"How are you doing?" Angel asked.

"I am having problems finding out what they are doing." Willow said taking a bite of toast.

"You'll get it Red." Spike said walking in with Xander.

"Yeah Wills you are the master at the computer stuff." Xander smiled.

"Thanks." Willow replied and finished her toast.

The next few days Willow spent every minute on the computer. She was sitting in the lobby when a man walked in.

"Hi can I help you?" Willow asked standing.

"Maybe," He answered.

"Do you have a problem?" Willow questioned. She was getting a weird vibe from him.

"Yes," He answered.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Willow enquired.

"My problem is this place and everyone who works here." He answered.

"Um… ok can I ask why?" Willow requested.

"No just stay out of our way." He threatened.

"Whose way?" Willow asked puzzled.

"You know whose." He said then left.

Willow walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Wills find something?" Xander asked.

"What? Oh no some guy was just here." Willow said pointing to the lobby.

"Client?" Angel asked.

"No I don't know who he was. He said that he had a problem with this place and everyone that works here. He said we are supposed to stay out of their way." Willow explained.

"Wolfram and Hart?" Cordelia asked.

"I think so but why come here?" Angel asked.

"Try and scare you into stop snooping?" Xander proposed.

"They just don't get it that we won't stop until we get rid of them." Cordy stated.

"I think they are thinking the same thing about you." Spike put in.

"Willow we really need you to get into their files." Angel stated.

"I am working on it. It still may take awhile." Willow said and headed back to the lobby. Angel watched her as she left the room.

"Bloody hell why don't you just tell the chit you pouf." Spike grumbled.

"Tell her what?" Angel asked.

"That you love her." Xander stated.

"What? No I don't." Angel denied.

"Uh huh." Cordy said. "Come on Angel you have had a thing for her since you came back from Hell."

"Fine I love her." Angel conceded.

"Was that so hard?" Xander joked.

"No." Angel griped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night Willow was still trying to decrypt the files.

"Find anything Willow?" Cordelia asked walking into the lobby with the rest.

"No, every time I get close I lose it. They must know I am coming." Willow sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You can start again tomorrow." Angel suggested.

"Alright." Willow stretched she had been sitting at the computer all day and all her back muscles we cramped. "Ow."

"Here I'll give you a massage." Angel offered.

Willow felt Angel's hands on her shoulders and sighed in contentment.

"That's nice." Willow said. *Hmm wonder what else he is good at with his hands. No bad Willow. Angel is nothing more then a friend.* Willow went up to bed and dreamt of Angel.

"Angel is there anyway into Wolfram and Hart?" Xander asked.

"No they have more security then Fort Knox. Plus they will probably be expecting us. Our only chance is to have Willow get into the files." Angel answered.

"We need to find out what they are planning this is getting ridiculous we always have to watch our backs." Cordelia stated.

"Don't worry we will get them some way." Xander said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Can't we kidnap someone from their firm?" Spike asked. "We can torture them into telling us what they know."

"That is their way not ours." Angel replied.

"I'm sure Willow will find something soon." Xander said.

The next day Willow, was working on the files biting her lower lip.

"Wills how's it going?" Cordelia asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"I am starting to be able to decrypt their files. I just haven't found the right ones." Willow said accepting the coffee.

"Don't worry you will find it." Angel smiled.

"Yeah Red," Spike added.

With that Willow went back to work.

"Paul, Jeff get in here." Lilah ordered.

"Yes Ma'am?" Paul asked.

"Angel is getting close to finding out what we are doing. I'm sure it's that little bitch Rosenberg; she is the computer genius of the group. I want you to get rid of her, make sure she is alone when you do it, but make sure it is soon. Go tot the hotel and wait for an opportunity." Lilah commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." Jeff nodded and the two men left.

"Angel you should have never messed with me." Lilah laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hmm." Willow said looking at the screen.

"What is it?" Angel asked walking over.

"I think I found something but I'm not sure. They are talking about making it night. A solar eclipse maybe?" Willow said.

"A solar eclipse? Why would they do that then vampires would be out all the times." Cordelia said confused.

"I know there is other stuff; I just haven't found it yet." Willow stated.

Cordy grabbed her head and screamed in pain.

Angel ran to her helping her to the floor and Willow ran to get the brunette her pain killers. Once she calmed down.

"Cordy are you ok?" Willow asked.

"Yeah there are about 15 vampires trying to make some party people dinner." Cordelia said getting to her feet.

"Let's go," Angel said.

"Do you guys want me to come?" Willow asked.

"No Red, stay here and keep trying on those files." Spike replied.

"Ok be careful." Willow instructed.

"We will, be back soon." Angel said giving her a reassuring smile and they all walked out the door.

"Well I can't sit in this chair any more. I am going upstairs." Willow said to herself grabbing her laptop and headed to the stairs. She never saw the two men watching her from the window.

Willow fell asleep into front of her computer. Paul and Jeff walked in her room quietly and started to pour gasoline around her room and left locking the door behind them.

"Come on we need to get this started before the others come back." Paul whispered.

Willow woke slowly to the smell of gas. She jumped up and ran to the door trying to open it, and started to bang on it.

"Oh Willow you really shouldn't get into other people's business." Jeff said laughing.

"Please let me out," Willow begged.

"Not likely." Paul said, "Light this."

The two men ran downstairs and poured the gasoline before lighting it on fire then ran from the building.

Smoke and fire was filling the room, Willow couldn't breath. She started to cough and ran to the window to try opening it but it didn't budge. "I'm going to die."

"Man those vamps were a pain. I can't wait to take a shower." Cordelia said.

"Yeah I need some sleep." Xander stated as they pulled into the garage and walked out.

Willow grabbed her laptop and threw it though the window and ran to it. There was no ledge to climb onto to.

"Help me!" the redhead screamed.

"Did you hear that?" Xander asked.

"It came from the front." Angel said and they ran to the front and saw that the hotel was on fire.

"Oh God Willow." Cordelia said panicked.

"Help me," Willow screamed again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They looked up and saw Willow in the window.

"Willow!" Angel yelled.

"I can't get out." Willow yelled back and looked behind her to see the fire getting closer.

"Can you guys get up there?" Xander asked the vampires.

"No there isn't anything to hold onto." Angel replied.

"Red you have to jump." Spike yelled.

"What?" Willow asked in fear.

"We will catch you." Angel said.

Willow was paying attention to the fire and her pants caught on fire burning her skin. She screamed in pain and fell out the window.

"Willow!" Cordelia screamed.

Spike and Angel caught her easily and put the flames out, but her legs were burnt badly.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Xander said and Angel picked her up carefully and headed back to the car.

Willow laid in the hospital still unconscious. She had inhaled a lot of smoke and was on oxygen and her legs had third degree burns. Angel sat by her bed holding her hand.

Willow started to wake slowly and opened her eyes. *God my legs.*

"Willow." Angel said softly.

"Angel?" Willow asked.

"Willow you're going to be ok." Angel said.

"My legs hurt. What happened?" Willow asked looking at him.

"There was a fire at the hotel." Angel answered.

"It wasn't a nightmare." Willow replied closing her eyes.

"No." Angel whispered.

"My legs are bad aren't they?" Willow questioned tears in her eyes.

"You have third degree burns." Angel responded. "They will heal but it will take time."

He ran his hand down her cheek.

"I went upstairs to get more comfortable and fell asleep. I woke up to the smell of gas the door was locked and someone was on the other side saying I shouldn't get into other peoples business. They were laughing and then the room was on fire. I couldn't open the window so I threw the computer through the window, but there was no where to go." Willow explained tears sliding down her face.

Angel wiped them away and leaned down and kissed her. Willow pulled back and looked at him confused.

"Willow I was so afraid I was going to lose you. When I saw that the hotel was on fire and knew you were in there. Then I saw you in the window and you fell and were on fire." Angel said. "Willow I love you."

"You do?" Willow asked. "I love you too. All I could think about was you I thought I would never see you again." She put her hand on his cheek and he leaned down and kissed her again. Willow moved to get more comfortable but moved her legs and winced in pain. Angel pulled back.

"Did I hurt you?" Angel asked worriedly.

"No I hurt me." Willow answered. "Angel where is everyone?"

"Xander went to go get coffee and Spike and Cordy are out finding us a hotel to stay at until we can find a new place." Angel answered.

"Angel I found something else out about Wolfram and Hart. I had forgotten," Willow said.

"What did you find?" Angel asked.

"They're going to bring Angelus back." Willow revealed.

"They can't my soul is permanent." Angel replied.

"I fell asleep before I could read anymore I tried to stay awake but I was so tired, I'm sorry." Willow said. Angel ran his hand down her cheek.

"Willow you have no reason to be sorry. You did what you could and now we know they want to bring Angelus back." Angel replied. "That must be what Darla and Dru are for."

"God I hate her more and more." Willow said heatedly. "Well I'm not letting her have you. She took one guy from my life she can't have another."

"I'm not going anywhere." Angel replied.

"Willow?" Xander asked walking in.

"Hey Xan," Willow smiled.

"Are you ok?" Xander asked.

"I will be." Willow nodded.

Xander saw his friends holding hands. "So does that mean you two are finally together?" Xander asked pointing at their hands.

"You knew?" Willow asked.

"Everyone did." Xander smiled.

"Oh didn't know it was obvious." Willow blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three months later.

The five friends have been staying in a hotel while finding a new place to move into. Willow had gotten out of the hospital two months ago. She had bad scars on her legs.

Willow was scared every time Angel left. She was afraid he wouldn't come back. There had been a lot of nights that the redhead had nightmares about the night of the fire, and Angel becoming Angelus. Willow would climb into Angel's bed, and he would wrap his arms around her telling her everything was going to be ok, but tonight she woke up for a different reason.

A hand clamped down on her mouth, and her eyes popped open only to have her breath catch in her throat. Darla stood over her and Dru on the bed beside her. Willow started to struggle and a whimper came though Darla's hand.

"Willow?" Angel asked opening his eyes to look at her.

"Ah my Angel," Darla said.

Angel shot up only to be pushed back down by some demons. He struggled to push them off, but was shot with a tranquilizer and he lost conscious.

"Angel." Willow's cry was muffled by Darla's hand.

Darla looked down at the redhead.

"Take one last look at him. The next time you see him he will be ripping you to threads." Darla stated. "You didn't really think he was going to stay with you did you?"

Tears burned Willow's eyes, and then Darla slapped her across the face.

"Little tree took daddy away. You're a bad girl." Dru said "Tell Spikey it is gross to love a human, and give him this." She then slapped Willow across the other cheek.

The demons picked Angel up and carried him out of the room, after Darla and Dru left Willow jumped out of bed and ran to the hall way but they were already gone. She ran to Cordelia's room and pounded on the door, but there was no answer. She then ran to Spike and Xander's room and pounded on their door. Her whole body shook and tears ran down her face.

Xander opened the door, "Willow!"

"He's gone, they took him." Willow cried and fell into her best friends arms. Xander carried her to the bed.

"Who?" Cordelia asked.

"Darla, Dru and some kind of demons. Darla said next time I see him he will be ripping me to threads, and then she slapped me. Dru said Spike was gross for loving a human and slapped me to give to you. I told him I wouldn't let them have him." Willow cried. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Willow.

"We'll get him back." Xander promised.

"Where do we start looking? What if they have already changed him back to Angelus?" Willow asked wiping her eyes.

"Then you re-curse him again. Do you have an orb of Thessulah?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes I had Angel go and find one when I was in the hospital. It is in our room," Willow nodded.

"Come on I can sense them when we are close enough." Spike said grabbing his duster.

Willow had the curse memorized. She knew she could do it again. She would save Angel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angel began to wake the first thing he noticed was he was chained to a wall. He wasn't sure where he was. The last thing he remembered was hearing Willow whimper, and then hearing Darla. *Oh God Willow. What happened to her? Is she ok?*

"Angelus you're awake." Darla said walking out of the shadows.

"Darla what did you do with Willow." Angel growled.

"She's ok for now, but won't be after you find and kill her." Darla smiled.

"I would never hurt Willow." Angel snarled.

"You might not but Angelus will." Darla replied.

"I won't let you do this." Angel growled.

"You don't really have a choice. You know it is really easy to rip that nasty soul right out of you. All that need to be done is for me to drink from you and Dru here to say a couple of simple words." Darla said walking towards him, "Ready Dru?"

"Yes daddy is coming home!" Dru clapped, "He will kill Spikey for choosing a human over me."

"They're close," Spike said.

"Can you tell if Angel is still Angel?" Willow asked.

"It's still Angel." Spike said, "Over here."

They walked into a warehouse, when Willow suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and Spike growled.

"Spike?" Xander asked.

"He's back." Spike sneered.

"No." Willow whispered.

Xander was knocked down, and Angel put his hands around his neck.

"Angel no!" Willow yelled.

Spike jumped at Angelus and pulled him away from his boy.

"Don't you bloody touch him again." Spike ordered.

"Who do you think you are to give me orders William?" Angelus snarled, and started walking slowly to Spike.

"Angel don't do this." Willow said.

Angel looked at her and stalked towards her and kissed her roughly. "Mine."

Angel then turned back to the other three and the three charged at him as Willow brought out the orb and started the chant. The words flowed though her body. Angelus stopped fighting and grabbed his chest dropping to his knees as the pain ripped through him.

Angel blinked a couple of times and looked around. His eyes stopped on Willow and she ran to him jumping in his arms.

"Angel," Willow said as she buried her head in his neck.

"Willow I'm sorry." Angel said then looked at Xander, "Xander I am so sorry."

"Angel it wasn't you. I learned that along time ago." Xander said and Spike wrapped in arm around him.

"Angel where are they?" Cordelia asked.

"Their close," Angel answered. "Do you guys have stakes?"

"Here." Spike said and tossed him one.

Willow drew back and Angel wiped the tears from her face, and then traced one of the bruises on her cheek. "Darla?"

Willow nodded.

"I love you." Angel said.

"I love you too." Willow replied.

"The bitch did it again. She took daddy away from us." Dru pouted coming out of the shadows.

"Guess we will just have to kill her and do it again." Darla said from behind them and grabbed Willow pulling her away from Angel.

"Let her go." Angel roared and slid into his vampire form.

"No, she keeps taking my darling boy away." Darla said and tilted the redheads head.

Willow closed her eyes tightly, and Xander jumped at Darla knocking her away from Willow. Angel took this chance to jump at his sire.

Dru pulled Xander away from the other vampire wrapping her hand around his neck. She looked at Spike. "Did you get my message?"

"I did and I have one for you." Spike said and pulled her away from Xander, "Don't you put your bloody hands on my Xander." He then drove a stake through her heart.

Angel and Darla were fighting.

"Angelus will come back to me." Darla stated.

Angel grabbed her head bringing her close to him.

"It doesn't matter if he does he doesn't love you anymore. He loves Willow." Angel growled. Darla gasped in surprise, "And neither of us like her life being threatened."

Angel slammed the stake though her heart and she turned to dust. Angel walked over to Willow pulling her into his arms, and Willow held him tight.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." Angel whispered in her ear.

"Can we get the hell out of here?" Spike asked pulling Xander to him. "I love you."

"I love you too Blondie." Xander replied and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They were all sitting in Willow and Angel's room. Willow was sitting on Angel's lap.

"Hey I have a question." Xander said. They all looked at him, "Why didn't Angelus try and kill Wills?"

"Because he accepts Red as his soul mate same as Angel does." Spike answered.

Willow turned to Angel, "Really?"

"Yes that is why he said 'mine' before kissing you." Angel answered.

"Cool. Wait is that a good thing right?" Willow asked confused.

"Yeah that's a good thing." Angel smiled. Willow smiled back and kissed him.

"I like Angel smoochies better." Willow announced.

"Angel what are we going to do about Wolfram and Hart? They are just going to keep doing shit like this." Cordy stated.

"The only thing we can do." Angel answered.

"We are going to kill them aren't we?" Xander asked.

"No 'we' Angel and I." Spike said, "It is one thing for you guys to kill demons but you can't kill humans."

"Neither can you." Xander declared.

"No but I can help." Spike said looking at Angel.

"We are going to blow up the building destroying everything they have." Angel replied.

"Is this the only way?" Willow asked.

"Yeah I am afraid it is." Angel answered looking at her.

"I just wanted to make sure." Willow said.

"Come on Peaches lets get this over with." Spike said standing up.

"Be careful." Xander said standing beside him.

"I will. We'll be back soon." Spike promised.

"You be careful too." Willow said poking Angel in the chest.

"I will," Angel kissed her. "I want you to get some sleep I know that spell took a lot out of you."

"Ok," Willow nodded.

"Can you guys stay with her until we get back?" Angel requested.

"Sure thing," Cordelia answered.

Spike and Angel left the hotel room and Willow climbed into bed falling asleep seconds later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Angel and Spike sat in Angel's car in front of Wolfram and Hart.

"So what's the plan?" Spike asked lighting a fag.

"We blow them up. This is the last time they will put the people I care about in danger." Angel said, "Grab the bag in the back seat."

The both walked about the building wiring it with C4. They met back at the car and once they were a few blocks away Angel pressed the button on the detonator and the car shook from the explosion.

Angel walked into his and Willow hotel room.

"Is it done?" Cordelia asked.

"It's done," Angel nodded.

"Where's Spike?" Xander asked.

"He went to your room," Angel answered, "Xander I just want to apologize again about earlier."

"Don't worry Angel it's all good," Xander replied.

"Good night," Angel said.

"Night," The two humans said.

Angel locked the door behind them and climbed into bed with Willow.

"Angel?" Willow asked sleepily.

"Yeah it's me. Go back to sleep." Angel said.

Willow opened her eyes and looked at him, "You ok?"

"I'll be fine," Angel said giving her a sad smile.

Willow snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"It's been a long day. We both need sleep." Willow said and kissed him before snuggling back down.

"Spike?" Xander asked walking into the room.

"Here luv," Spike said looking out the window.

Xander walked over to him but Spike didn't acknowledge him, "Spike look at me."

"No." the blonde replied.

"Why not?" Xander asked hurt.

"Because you will look at me the way you use to." Spike replied.

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked confused.

"You'll look at me the way you did before I was chipped." Spike explained.

Xander made Spike look at him, "Spike you are not the same vampire you were back then. I love you and nothing with change that."

"I helped kill humans tonight," Spike replied.

"Spike, I was willing to help. Those people were worse then some demons. You and Angel did what needed to be done," Xander proclaimed.

"I love you pet," Spike said.

"Love you too Blondie," Xander said and kissed him.

The next morning Willow woke up with Angel's arms around her. She couldn't help but smile. She still had Angel with her. She stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. Angel moved closer to her and tightened his hold.

"Angel," Willow whispered in his ear. "Time to get up," He didn't move. "Angel I need to get up." Angel growled and Willow giggled. "Angel I really need to get up I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh ok," Angel pouted and let her go. Willow laughed and kissed his cheek before heading to the bathroom.

Angel pulled her pillow closer to him and buried his head in it. Willow came out a few minutes later, and crawled back into bed. Angel lifted his head and smiled at him.

"You're really not a morning person," Willow joked.

"I am when you wake me up," Angel corrected.

"Guess I will have to make sure I am the one to wake you from now on." Willow decided then captured his lips with hers. They only broke the kiss when she needed to breathe.

"I guess you will." Angel smiled and kissed her again.

The End


End file.
